The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a part generating and using method, and a program.
Communication using photos has generally been performed in various applications executed in information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs), smartphones, and tablet PCs. For example, diverse communication not restricted to only text information is realized between users by transmitting and receiving messages to which photos are appended in mail software (mailers) or by exchanging photos together with messages in instant messengers.
In use of such photos, diverse photos are also preferably prepared to improve the degree of freedom for users to select photos. Technologies regarding photography of photos have been suggested so that users can perform photography with a higher degree of freedom. For example, JP 2003-280083A discloses a technology capable of providing photos in which backgrounds desired by users are used by superimposing a plurality of curtains and forming the backgrounds of the users at the time of photography of the photos.